That's What You Get
by sweetness2noend
Summary: Jacob was Bella’s first friend when she moved to Forks.J was always so good to B,and he was undoubtedly in love with her. Edward was Jacob’s arrogant but gorgeous best friend. Bella cant ignore feelings for E.But what about J? AH,full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**That's What You Get**

**Chapter 1: Blame it on the alcohol**

If there was one thing that I had learned in the two years that I had lived in this place, it was that girls did not know how to keep their mouths shut. The only thing the girls at Forks High School cared about was who was hooking up and who did something embarrassing. It was annoying at first, but I eventually got used to it, I had learned to block it out. But there was always one person I couldn't help but want to hear about.

His name was Edward Cullen. And he was a complete jackass, but the sexiest one I had ever seen. He was my best guy friend Jacob's best friend, and also one of the most popular guys in school. As much as I tried not to listen to all the gossip that included Edward's name, it surrounded me constantly.

"So last night I went to the most insane party over in La Push." Jessica oozed as she sat down at our lunch table. "And let me tell you, everything you hear about Edward Cullen is true. He is a _god_." She said as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

_Please_. I thought. _There is no way that some guy can have the same affect on so many girls... right?_

"Anyway," she continued with a big smile on her face to Rose and me, "they are throwing another big party tonight, and you all should come!"

"I will ask Em if he wants to go, but he will probably want to do other things tonight." Rosalie said with a scandalous look on her face. She was very open about her and Emmett's sex life. It personally made me gag, but for some reason I loved them both dearly, and they were great friends.

"What about you Bella?" Jessica asked as she nudged my elbow.

"I don't know what I would tell Charlie, you know how overprotective he is." I said as I was tried to make a good excuse. "And besides, I need to get started on my term paper."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you ever learn." Rose said as she patted my back. "Tell Charlie that you are staying with me, and you have two months to write your term paper, I think you can take one night off. It's Friday for cryin' out loud, and you need to have some fun every now and again."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Jessica stated as she nodded her head in agreement.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh, alright, I guess one night won't kill me."

I really hoped that I would not be regretting that statement.

Rose and Jessica gave me a simultaneous hug as the bell rang for us to go to our next class.

"Just come over to my house around 7 and we can get ready there!" Jessica said as she walked out of the lunchroom.

It was 6:57 when I pulled up to Jessica's house. She lived in a cute little one story house with her mom. Her mom had been single since Jessica was 5 and she had a different man every week. She was a cool mom and didn't care when we went to party, so any time I wanted to go out, I always stayed with Jess. Jess and I had been friends for a few years, and we usually got along pretty well. She could be annoying at times, but I tolerated it.

I walked up to her door and lightly knocked. I quickly heard footsteps walking towards the door, and her mom greeted me.

"Well Bella you know you don't have to knock! Come on in!" she said as she waved her arm for me to enter her home.

"You look hot Cathy!" I said as I walked inside. She was wearing a tight, low cut red dress and 4 inch heels.

"Thanks, I've got a hot date tonight." She said as she sat down on the couch. "Jess is in her room getting ready, you all don't need to get too drunk tonight, ok?"

"I know, we won't." I said as I walked down the hallway into Jessica's room.

"Bout time Bella." She said as she put on some lip gloss while looking in her mirror. "Now, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I don't know, I was thinking a blue jean skirt and my favorite purple halter." I said as I sat my bag down on her bed.

"Typical you," she said as she walked over to her closet. "But it works."

Just as I sat down on her bed my phone went off. It was a text from Jacob.

_Beautiful- what are you getting into tonight?-J_

Ever since he found out Bella meant beautiful in Italian, he never called me anything else. It was nice at first, but now it's kind of annoying.

_You know just because my name means that in Italian you don't have to call me that 24/7. I think me and Jessica are going to a party at Seth's. What are you doing?-B_

"Bella, who are you texting?" Jessica asked as she walked towards me.

"Just Jacob, he wanted to know what we were doing tonight." I said as she rolled her eyes and sat down next to me.

"I really wish you two would just get over it already and hook up. You know he is in love with you, right?"

"He is not in love with me Jess, we are just really good friends."

"You have no idea how much you mean to him Bella, you are all he ever talks about. It's pretty pathetic actually, but cute too." She said confidently.

"We aren't getting together, ever. So you should just quit trying." I said as I got another text.

_I would still call you beautiful even if your name didn't mean it. I have to stay with my mom this weekend, but if I can sneak out I will come over there later. Don't do anything stupid tonight, B -J_

I secretly wished he wouldn't come to the party tonight. I loved Jake, but he does not hold his liquor well, and he always ends up crying his eyes out like a freaking baby and I am always there to comfort him. I wanted to party without anyone depressing me tonight.

_You know I never do anything stupid, J. I have to get ready though, ttyl_. _–B_

Me and Jess finished getting ready and grabbed a quick bite to eat before we left. We had made the mistake of not eating before we drank before, and we were not about to take the chance of puking our guts up if we could help it.

By the time we made it to the party it was a little after 9. There were cars everywhere, it looked like the whole school might be here, and we had a hard time finding somewhere to park. We walked into the house and Rosalie and Emmett were the first to greet us.

"Bell-a!" Emmett yelled as we entered the room.

"Drunk ass!" I yelled back to him.

"Hey, I may be a little drunk," he said slurring, "but at least I know how to have fun. Isn't that right baby?" He said to Rose who was leaning on his arm.

"Yeah babe, you know how to party… among other things." She said as her lips almost touched his.

"Ugh, come on Jess, I need a drink." I said as I walked away from the groping couple.

We walked into the extremely crowded kitchen to find something to drink. There was a huge pail of hunch punch and several liquor bottles sitting on the counter. I grabbed the large bottle of vodka and drank some straight.

"Whoa Swan, had a bad day?" I heard someone say to me from behind. I turned around to see Eric standing there with a beer in his hand.

"Not really, just thirsty." I said as I took another big gulp of straight vodka.

"Beer pong in the living room! We are making a list so come put your name on it if you want to play." Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother, yelled into the kitchen. I gave Jess our "look" and we made our way to add our name to the list. We were beer pong champs and everyone was scared of us. We were the last team to play, so we made our way to the other side of the room to dance.

"I love the cupid shuffle!" I yelled over the loud music as I grabbed Jessica's arm to lead her to the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like hours, just having fun with Rose and Emmett while drinking tons of hunch punch. I usually didn't drink this much, but I was stressed out from studying so much and I needed to relax for a change.

Our name finally got called to play in the final round of beer pong. We made our way to the table and Jasper and Edward were our opponents. I hated playing against them, they were most definitely the toughest team to beat, but I knew we could do it.

"Ok Jess," I said as I handed her a ping pong ball. "We can do this, just stay focused, and you know what to do to distract them." She gave me a wink and threw the first ball right into the first cup. Hell yeah! The guys of course groaned, but now it was my turn. I focused the best that I could and landed one in the middle. Double hell yeah!

It was Jasper's turn first. He missed. _HA!_ Edward was up next. He took the ball and was in deep concentration; he aimed and rang a cup in the last row.

Within minutes of playing, we each had one cup left.

"Ok Jess, you know what to do." I said as I whispered to her drunkenly. She turned around to face Edward and Jasper, pulling her already low cut shirt down as far as it would go.

It was Jaspers turn and he took at large gulp, trying to avoid Jess as she leaned over the solo cups with her boobs practically falling out. Edward whispered something in his ear and Jasper nodded his head once. He took on last gulp while holding the ball up to aim. He finally let go of the ping pong ball and it landed right on the rim. Close but no cigar!

"Aw too bad!" I said with my lips poked out like a little kid. Jasper just rolled his eyes and moved out of the way so that Edward could have his turn. Edward didn't even look at Jessica; he just aimed quickly and threw the ball. It landed in the cup. _Shit._ He turned around and high fived Jasper. They both had huge grins on their faces. _Bastards._

"Well it looks like the sluts finally got beaten." Edward said as he turned to face me and Jess.

"It's okay." I said slyly. "We will get you guys back, eventually. After all, we can only beat you so many times in a row." This was our tenth time to play them, we were 8-2.

The music was calling my name, and I pulled Jess to follow me back to the dance floor in the living room. We danced for what seemed like forever, just enjoying our drunken state.

"It's freaking hot in here!" I screamed into Jessica's ear. "I'm gonna step outside for a minute. I think you, however, should go dance with Mike. He has been starring at you all night!" I said as I shoved her towards his way. She obliged, and walked straight over to him.

I made my way through the kitchen and to the back porch. We had partied at Seth's before, so I knew my way through his house pretty well. There usually wasn't anyone on the back porch; everyone went to the front deck to take their smoke breaks. I didn't really like to smoke, or smelled like it, so I made my way to the back to get some fresh air. I opened the screen door and stumbled over the ridge in the door way.

"Sh-it" I mumbled under my breath. I stumped my toe and it hurt.

"Well, someone is drunk." I heard someone with a soothing voice say to me. I looked up, away from my pounding toe, and saw Edward's face.

"Hey you." I said as sexily as I could to him.

There was one thing that alcohol gave me, and that was confidence. it was now my chance to see what all the hype was about. I walked up to him and placed one of my hands on chest. I took my other hand and grabbed his cigarette out of his hand. I never took my eyes off of his, and he had a very confused look on his face.

I gently pressed my lips to his, and he immediately responded back with his. They were so soft, and perfect. His lips parted slightly and I slid my tongue in between them. I moved my tongue from one side of his mouth to the other, before lightly licking his bottom lip and pulling away.

"Holy shit, Bells." He said as he grabbed his cigarette back and took his fill.

"What?" I said as I leaned back against the house.

"I'm fucking shaking. No girl has ever made me shake after just kissing, and- what the hell was that for, anyway?" he said huskily and almost out of breath.

"I heard you were a damn good kisser, decided I would find out for myself." I said as I looked down at his hand, it was still shaking.

"Well?" he said looking concerned. All I did was take another step closer and place my lips to his again. Our wonderful kiss was abruptly broken by someone opening the door. It was Jasper. We quickly pulled away and faced him.

"Whoa," Jasper said as he held both of his hands up. "Not what I was expecting to find out here."

"Don't tell anyone, dude. _Especially _not Jacob." Edward said as he walked quickly back inside, slamming the door behind him.

I bit my lip and looked down. That kiss was amazing, and I really didn't expect Edward Cullen to have such an effect like that on me. I mean, I had kissed like, 7 guys before Edward, and _none_ of them even came_ close_ to how amazing I had just felt. I had originally just wanted to find out what all of the talk was about, and I was now scared that I made a big mistake. I did NOT want to have feelings for such an arrogant, selfish, beautiful, and mesmerizing Edward, but I think it was too late for that now.

I looked up at Jasper who was just starring in disbelief. "Just don't tell anyone, ok Jazz?"

"I won't Bella, just be more careful next time, what if I would have been Jacob?" he said with concern.

Ok, I admit it. I know that Jacob is in love with me. He hadn't come out and told me, but from what he had told other people, and the way that he acted around me, I knew that it was true. And I didn't want to hurt him. He was my best friend.

"I know, I was just being selfish. But I seriously doubt it will ever happen again. I mean, I kissed him, and it didn't mean anything."

"Ok, Bells, your secret is safe with me." He winked at me and started to walk back inside.

"Oh yeah," he said as he turned back around to face me. "Jessica is looking for you, I think Mike pissed her off and she is ready to leave."

I rolled my eyes and followed him back inside. This is usually how we left every party, with Jess pissed off at some guy she hooked up with that night. I made my way back through the crowd to find Jess sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Well aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine." I said sarcastically to her.

"Let's go Bells, I don't want to be here anymore." She said as she stood up.

"Ok, give me the keys." I said as we walked towards the door. I always held my liquor way better than she did, and with that kiss I had just experienced, I was practically sober.


	2. Chapter 2

**That's What You Get**

**Chapter 2: Where the lines overlap**

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming in my face. My head was pounding and my stomach felt queasy. _Great.__ I have a freaking hangover all because of stupid, delicious, hunch punch. _I sat up in Jessica's bed and tried to remember all of last night._ Ok, we played beer pong against Jazz and Edward and lost_. _Then we danced for awhile, and then…Oh shit! I kissed Edward Cullen! Like full-blown, stuck my tongue down his throat, kissed Edward freakin' Cullen! And I think he liked it?_

You see… alcohol is bittersweet to me. It's sweet because I don't have to be shy Bella-or awkward Bella. I become outgoing, fun, and confident Bella. But it's bitter because I sometimes do things I regret. _LIKE THIS FOR INSTANCE!_

_Ugh, what if Jake finds out?_ He seriously might do something stupid, like fight Edward or threaten to jump off a cliff.

Edward and Jake had been friends for years, and I felt horrible it might all end just because of stupid hunch punch and me. How was I supposed to act in front of Edward? I mean, we hardly even knew each other really, other than seeing each other at parties and at school occasionally. Fortunately, I was a year older so I didn't have any classes with him, but we still crossed paths…. Forks High was only so big. _Shit. Shit. Shit_. _I don't know what I'm going to do on Monday. And do I say anything to Jacob? Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Bella, shut the fuck up please. I feel like I got run over by a damn Mack truck," Jessica said with a pillow over her head.

"Was I talking out loud?"

"Yes, dumb-ass. Why do you keep saying 'shit' over and over again?" Jess turned over on her side and asked me.

"Um... I Uhh… I just can't remember much of last night…can you?" I asked, trying to dodge the question.

"Unfortunately… I'm going to kill Mike on Monday. I hate that mother fucker."

"Why? What did he do this time?" I asked her, although I really didn't care much. Jessica always got herself into stupid situations with boys. She acted like a full-out slut on the dance floor, groping guys and shoving her tongue down their throats, then they take it upstairs and she freaks out.

"He tried to have sex with me and then called me a tease!" she said as she sat up. I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes, and that always pissed her off.

"I don't even want to hear it Bella, I'm not in the mood, just go home and I'll see you Monday." She said as she lay back down and turned her back to me.

She was in denial. She knew I was always right and she hated it with a passion. So, I did as she said and got my things together and left. _Fine with me. _I could only handle so much of her at once anyway.

Monday morning came faster than I had hoped, and I still hadn't decided what to do about the situation. I tried to focus my mind on more productive things, like almost finishing my term paper and cooking Charlie a 5-course meal. He was pleased, at least.

_Just try to ignore Edward and act as if nothing ever happened. Hey, maybe he was really drunk and he won't remember, and then the problem would be solved, as long as Jasper kept his mouth shut_.

I turned into the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot. I usually got to school pretty early, and I was one of the first cars there. Slowly but surely more and more people started showing up. Then I saw him. Edward Cullen and his freaking shiny Volvo, parked directly across from me in the lot. I watched his every move. He got out of his car and stood against the trunk with his arms crossed. _God he was pretty. And so—shit! Is he looking at me? He cannot be staring at me across the lot. This is weird._ I looked away, waited a few seconds, and then looked back. He was still staring, and this time he gave me that damn crooked smile. _Shit! Maybe thi__s means that he did remember the kiss. _The sound of my passenger door opening abruptly interrupted my thoughts.

"Good morning, Bells!" Jacob said as he climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Hey, Jake," I said wearingly, did he see us staring at each other?

"God I've only seen my mother's face for the past 48 hours. I'm so glad to see someone else's, especially someone's as beautiful as yours," Jake said with a soft smile.

I blushed. I always freaking blushed. When Jake said things like that to me, it kind of made me uncomfortable. I mean, yeah, of course I was flattered, but it was Jacob, my first friend in Forks and my best friend at that. It was just awkward, and I really wished he would have never confessed to everyone how much he likes me. Granted he has yet to confess it to me, but I know he has heard around that I know, plus he drops hints 24/7.

"Oh come on, Jake, your mom is pretty," I said as I playfully punched his arm. Hopefully this would change the subject off of me and my beautiful face.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, Bells, how was your weekend?"

"Um… it was good. You know, just another party at Seth's," I said just as the bell rang. "Well, I guess that means I'll see ya later Jake!"

I quickly got out of my truck and walked briskly to first period. It was English so that meant the only people I had to talk to were Emmett and Rosalie. Maybe I could get my mind off the whole situation for a while.

English ended, and thankfully, we read Chaucer so my mind was on that and not on Edward Cullen. I walked out into the hall with Rose, since we had math together next period too. Usually when we walked through the halls, I never noticed the other people. I mostly walked with my head down, watching my feet, and listened to whatever Rosalie had to say. But today of all days, I decided to look up. And who was one of the first people I saw? _Edward_, and he was staring at me again with that crooked smile. I quickly looked back down, hopefully before he saw my blush.

"Um Bella, what the fuck was that?" Rosalie asked.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" I asked with my head still down.

"Look at me, Bella." I didn't look up. "Bella!" I finally looked up, thinking my blush was gone by then.

"Ok, why the hell are you blushing, and why the hell did Edward Cullen just fuck you with his eyes in the hallway?" Rose said almost screaming.

"Rosalie, calm down; he didn't fuck me with his eyes."

"Yes he did, and you will tell me what's going on. You know you can't hide it for long."

_Damnit._ She was right, and I knew it. I couldn't keep anything away from Rosalie even though this was the one thing I wanted no one to find out.


	3. Chapter 3:Sweet Disposition

**Chapter 3: Sweet Disposition**

Rosalie had finally quit asking me questions about Edward and my encounter in the hallway as the week went on. I had dodged Edward for the remainder of the week, but it was Friday, and I was pretty sure I would be seeing him again that night. Everyone was going down to La Push beach for a bonfire, and I knew he would be there- so would Jacob.

I had decided to just forget Edward as much as possible, because there was really no point in trying to pursue anything. Edward was popular, gorgeous, and as far as I knew, didn't date girls; he just screwed them. As much as my hormones might want me to screw Edward Cullen senseless, I would not be putting myself in that situation, especially since I was still a virgin and planned to stay that way until I was at least in a real relationship with someone and hopefully in love.

I had finally made it through the school day and was making my way over to Rose's house so we could get ready for the bonfire. The only thing I really cared about was making sure I would be warm enough in the cool October air of Washington. Rose, on the other hand, wanted to make sure I was looking my best. I think she was catching on to the whole Edward situation, and she wanted to make sure I was dressed to impress. After much deliberation, she finally caved and let me wear my flat black boots with skinny jeans and my favorite black v-neck sweater. It was still comfortable and warm, while still being slightly fashionable, like I could care.

We finally made it to the beach an hour later and there were cars everywhere. Luckily, we were with Emmett in his huge Jeep, so we just made our own parking place under an enormous tree. At first, I couldn't see anyone I knew when we reached the fire. Apparently, this party was for every high school in the tri-county area, and there were at least one hundred people strung out around the beach. I decided to follow Emmett, since he was so tall and could see practically over everyone else's heads.

We spotted the Forks High group and made our way over to them. I immediately saw Edward and Jacob standing by the fire talking, each holding a red Solo cup. _I have to find me one of those._ I walked over to the two of them and my stupid heart was beating 90 beats a minute.

"Hey, guys," I said as I approached them. "Where can I get one of those Solo cups?"

A smile was instantly on both of their faces when I walked up, and Edward was the first to speak."Just over on the other side. I will get you one; I need a refill anyway," he said nonchalantly.

As Edward walked away, Jacob turned to face me. I could tell by the way he was standing and by the stupid grin on his face that he was already a little toasty.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bells; it's been forever since we partied together!" Jake said as he wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was such a lightweight.

"Yeah Jake, it has been forever since I have witnessed you puking your guts out in a nearby bush," I said, laughing.

"Hey, I don't always puke," he replied with an appalled look on his face.

"Mkay Jake, whatever you say, buddy. Are you and Seth going to be playing beer pong later?" I assumed that he was; they always teamed up and were actually pretty good.

"Does a bear shit in the woods, Bella? Of course we are, and we are going to spank that ass," he said as he mimicked the motion, waving his hand back and forth through the air.

"Jake, what the fuck are you doing?" Edward asked as he handed me a cup. I took a large gulp without looking to see what I was drinking and gagged a little.

"Jesus, Edward. What did you give me to drink?" Whatever it was, was super strong and burned my throat as it went down.

"Just a little something I mixed up. Can you not handle a little Everclear, Bella?" he flirted jokingly.

"Oh, I can handle a lot of things," I flirted back, hoping Jake wouldn't catch onto what was going on around him.

Edward was trying to get me drunk, fast, and it was probably going to work. I couldn't say that I was going to complain; I wouldn't mind having a repeat of what happened at the last party. I thought I saw Edward give me a wink, but I wasn't positive since it was so dark. Actually, it was really dark out here, considering the only light we had was from the fire that was starting to die down. The darkness gave me a brilliant idea.

"I'll be right back, guys," I told Edward and Jake quickly. I made my way through the crowd looking for Emmett and Rose. I immediately spotted Em over by the beer pong table, keeping score.

"Hey Em, can I see your keys? I need to get my Chapstick," I lied.

"Um, yeah. Here Bells, just hold onto them until we leave, okay?" he replied while not even looking at me. That was exactly what I was hoping he would say.

"All right. Will you be over here pretty much all night?" I asked so I would know where to find him after the alcohol hit my system.

"You know it, Bells. Are you not going to play tonight?" he asked because he knew I always did.

"Well I would, but Jess isn't here and Rose doesn't drink beer, and I think everyone else already has a partner."

"I don't!" a short brunette said as she pranced over to the table.

"Um, okay… want to be my partner? I'm usually pretty good, especially if I have a few drinks in me," I asked the cute pixie girl.

"I would love to! I'm Alice, by the way," she said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I said, taking her hand in mine. "Well, I guess put me and Alice on the list, Em, and I will be back in a little while," I said as I patted his back and waved to Alice while glancing at the list Emmett was holding. I walked back over to where Edward and Jake were standing and noticed Edward looking tense.

"Sorry, had to put my name on the beer pong list. I think you and Seth are up next, Jake," I said as I approached them. Jake gave me the biggest smile and Edward looked down at his feet.

"Great! I'm gonna go find Seth and make my way over. See ya over there?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Yeah, see ya in a few. Good luck!" I told Jake as he was walking away.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. What I was about to do was probably the bravest thing I have done in a while. _Well, since I stuck my tongue down Edward's throat._ Edward finally raised his gaze after Jake left and searched his pocket for what I guessed was a lighter for the cigarette he had placed between his juicy lips. I took a few steps forward so that I was really close to his ear.

"Meet me in Emmett's Jeep in a few. It's up under the big tree," I whispered as seductively as I could. I turned around quickly, not wanting to see his reaction. _If he came, great, if not, then I will never try anything like that again with him._

I briskly walked up the hill to where Emmett's large white Jeep was parked, looking around me to make sure no one saw where I was going. Everyone was preoccupied with their own conversations, not paying attention to where I was headed. I hopped in the backseat of his Jeep and shut the door behind me. I really, _really_ hoped Edward would come eventually. As much as I didn't want to admit that I liked Edward, I couldn't deny it. I had thought about him pretty much nonstop since our first kiss, and I wanted nothing more than to do it again. I just prayed Edward felt the same way.

The door quietly opened up. "Bella?" his smooth, sexy voice asked as he opened the door all the way.

"Get in, quick," I said and he obliged.

Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. God, I missed how amazing he was at kissing. Turning to face me, he gently placed his right hand on my thigh and cupped my cheek with his left, all the while never breaking our kiss. He pulled me closer to him and I happily indulged. My hands went instantly to his messy locks that were so soft and thick, I couldn't help slightly tugging. He must have liked it, because a small moan escaped his luscious lips. He tasted so good - like cigarettes and spearmint. My tongue danced happily with his and we continued to kiss for a few more minutes.

I pulled away to catch my breath; I was practically panting. "God, I have wanted to do that all week," he said as he pulled back, still cupping my cheek with his palm. I was blushing, but it was dark so hopefully he couldn't see.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to kiss me again or not," I shyly replied.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I have been thinking about you and that kiss," he said before grabbing my face with both of his hands and kissing me forcefully.

He slid one of his hands softly down the side of my face, running his fingertips behind my ear and across my neck. Chills ran down my spine and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips that he was still kissing passionately.

He chuckled. "Do you like that, Bella?"

"You have no idea how much," I whispered into his ear. He replied with a low moan that I almost didn't hear. It turned me on like I have never been before. A new confidence arose in me and I pushed him back against his seat. He gave me a confused look until I straddled him.

"Bella, you are so fucking hot," he said as he played with my hair with one hand and slid his other hand up and down my side. It felt so good; I could hardly contain myself. I kissed him as fiercely as I could, not wanting this moment to end. I wish I could do this out in front of everyone around that damn bonfire, letting them all know that Edward Cullen was mine, but I knew that would never happen as long as Jake was still in the picture.

The Jeep door swung open and I gasped, praying to the great Lord above that it was not Jacob and if it were, hoping that he wouldn't punch Edward in the face.

**A/N: CLiffie! I know, sorry! Who do you think opened the door? Review and let me know! Please let me know what you think of the story so far, k thanks! And this chapter was named after the song, **_**Sweet Disposition**_** by The Temper Trap. Check it out. Seriously. I'm **_**Obsessed!**_** I think it goes pretty perfectly with the chapter! Here's a link to the video on youtube. Just replace the (dot) with an actual dot ;)**

**youtube(dot)com/watch?v=W-ENipUB8NI**


	4. Chapter 4: The Little Things

**A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone that has favorited this story and reviewed! I am so glad so many people like my story! Please keep the reviews coming, they seriously make my day! Also, a special thanks to ProjectTeamBeta, my story would be horrible if it wasn't for them! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **

That's What You Get

Chapter 4- The Little Things

"Well it looks like someone else found our fuck spot, babe," Emmett stated as he swung the door open. Rosalie was standing behind him with her mouth agape.

Other than being grossed out about what just came out of Emmett's mouth, I was a little relieved that it was them and not Jake, although I was a bit scared of how Rose would react; she wasn't one of Edward's biggest fans. Edward and I just stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"Well Bella, I was right after all. I _knew _something was going on between you two. Now spill," Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"It's not a big deal guys, just a little making out is all. No _fucking_," Edward replied for me. I was still not sure what to say to Rose. She was always so blunt about things, and I really did not want to hear what I was sure she was going to say, even though it was probably true. _He's a player, you are just going to get hurt, he's Jake's best friend. He's a no good egotistical jerk off... yada yada yada. _

"Look Rose, I'm sorry I hid this from you but this is just the second time this has happened, and it isn't a big deal, we're just having a little fun. I couldn't tell anyone because I don't want Jake to find out," I finally said to Rose, not looking at her.

"No offense Ed," Rose said looking at Edward, then back to me. "But he's a dick, Bella, and you are just going to end up getting hurt, or worse, Jake could find out and who knows what that fiasco would entail."

"Rose, don't be a bitch about it, they're just having fun like we used to." Emmett calmly soothed to Rose.

"Yeah Rose, not a big deal," I said as I got out of the Jeep. "Let's just forget this ever happened, k?"

"Yeah, and _don't _tell anyone. The only other person who knows is Jasper," Edward said as he followed me out of the Jeep.

"Whatever man, just watch yourself. Anyway, you're up next for beer pong and everyone is looking for you, try not to act guilty," Em said to Edward. Rose had her arms crossed, giving Edward an evil glare. _Well this is going to be fun. _

"Bella, come with me," Rose said tugging on my arm to follow her. I was nervous and didn't want to get chewed out about something stupid like this.

Edward followed Em back down to the beer pong table, turning around to give me his crooked smile one last time. Not sure what that meant. He was so hard to read sometimes.

I followed Rose around to the other side of the huge tree that Em's Jeep was parked next too, far away from the crowd of people down by the bonfire.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? I know Edward is some hot shit and everything, but he's a man whore," Rose said, her arms set in what seemed to be a permanent cross.

"I know Rose, I just wanted to have a little fun, see what all the "Edward Cullen hype" was about," I said, making air quotes with my fingers.

"God, Bella, you are so dumb. You know he is Jake's best friend and that Jake is crazy in love with you, and who knows what insane thing he would do if he found out; it would kill him."

"Rose, it's not like we are dating or ever will be, we're just making out for crying out loud! I know we are risking getting caught by Jake, but Edward is such an amazing kisser, and I just don't feel the same for Jake, he has to know that by now," I replied, giving Rose a sympathetic look.

"Oh, God, you are falling for him. Bella, just do yourself a favor and stop it now before you really do get hurt. I can already tell it has gone too far," Rose said, placing her hand on my forearm.

"Ok, I guess you are right, it was fun sneaking around though. I have never felt so… I don't know, adventurous!" I said with a smile.

Rose just rolled her eyes and started walking back to the bonfire. I followed her.

She was right. I had to stop this. It was great fun the two times that it happened, but we just had to quit. I knew we would never be a couple, we were just using each other for fun, and it was too dangerous for me. I was already falling for him a little, and if I continued… well, it wouldn't be pretty in the end.

I watched Edward and Jazz finish up their round of beer pong, and they actually lost to Jake and Seth. It was Alice's and my turn, the final round for the night. Jess and I had played Jake and Seth once before and beat them, but they were pretty good.

Alice went first, ringing the first cup. Things were looking up for us. She was pretty good, which surprised me because she didn't seem like the beer pong type, but I guess I really didn't either.

After we played for a while, we had two cups left and Jake and Seth had one. Jake was really drunk and barely able to stand, but somehow still ringing the cups. It was our turn. If we both rang these cups, we would win the game. Alice went first and scored! Now it was all up to me. I tried to concentrate as much as possible, wanting to be the champs again. I aimed and threw, ringing the last cup. The crowd around us of about 50 people cheered. Em picked me up and put me on his shoulders, chanting my name. It was ridiculous, but hilarious at the same time.

Finally the mini celebration ended, and everyone was making their way back to their cars to leave. Jake was drunk off his ass, like usual, and was in no shape to drive. I was pretty much sobered up by then, and we made the decision for me to drive Jake's car back to his place and Em and Rose would follow me in their Jeep.

Em practically carried Jake to his car and placed him in the passenger seat.

"Dude, I'm totally fine with driving," Jake slurred as Emmett plopped him down into the seat.

"Nah man, Bella's got you bro, you are in good hands," Em said as he closed the door and I made my way to the driver's seat.

"Bells, can you drive a stick?" Jake asked as I cranked the car.

"Um, yeah Jake, you taught me, remember?" I said rolling my eyes. He was really drunk.

"Oh, yeah! I teach you a lot of things Bells, I love you!" Jake said with a smile. I knew it was the alcohol talking.

"Love ya too, Bud," I said back hoping he wouldn't say anything else about "loving" me.

He didn't say anything for a while, and I noticed he had fallen asleep. I must say I was relieved. I didn't want him to confess his love for me, especially when he was shit faced and wouldn't remember it, but I would.

I pulled into his driveway, motioning for Em to come help me take him inside. Luckily, Jake's dad was a heavy sleeper, and didn't wake up as we practically dragged Jake to his bed. I fixed him a glass of water and placed his garbage can beside him, just in case. Em made sure he was sleeping on his side, because you never leave a drunk person on their back. I left Jake a note telling him to call me when he woke up, and placed it on his bedside table, along with a bottle of Tylenol. I knew him all too well; his head would be killing him when he woke up.

I finally got home and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. It had been a long night. I woke up to my phone ringing; it was Jake.

"Good morning, drunk ass. How do we feel?" I asked Jake as I answered.

"Like shit as usual. Thanks for bringing me home last night Bells, I don't know how I would live without you," Jake said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me, so you're welcome."

"So what are you going to do on this fine Saturday morning?"

"Um, I think I might go shopping with Alice," I said slyly into the phone. I'm usually not one for shopping, but I could use some new clothes for winter.

"You, shopping? I thought I would never see the day," Jake joked back.

"Yeah I know, right? Anyway, I will text you later. Bye, Jake."

"See ya, Bells."

I got up and took a shower, texting Alice to see what time she wanted to go shopping. Even though I didn't know Alice at all, she was really sweet last night, and I could use a new girlfriend. Jess was getting on my nerves and Rose was always with Emmett. Even though Alice went to the Port Angeles Magnet School for Arts, she lived in Forks, so we could still hang out.

We decided to go at 11, and she texted me her address so I could meet her to there. Her house was on the way to the mall and it would be back tracking for her to pick me up.

I made my way to her house, following the directions to a T. The house I pulled up to was huge. It was a modern looking house with huge glass windows, engulfed in the middle of the forest; It was breathtaking.

I parked my car and made my way up to the humongous front door, lightly knocking. I heard footsteps, and the door slowly opened soon after. A beautiful woman with soft, light brown curly hair and bright eyes greeted me.

"Hi! You must be Bella! I'm Esme, Alice's mom. Alice is upstairs still getting ready, I will show you to her room," she said as she motioned for me to follow her. I closed the door behind me and followed her up the stairs after introducing myself and complimenting her home. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside.

We made it to Alice's room, and she was sitting at her vanity putting on her makeup.

"Bella! Sorry I'm not ready yet, it shouldn't take me too much longer," she replied, looking at me through the mirror.

"Oh, its fine! Your house is beautiful, by the way," I said astonished.

"Thanks, my mom designed it, she's an architect."

"That's awesome! So where is your bathroom? I drank way too much coffee this morning," I asked, laughing.

"The next door on the left," she said with a smile.

I made my way out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom. The door was closed but the light didn't appear to be on, so I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Ouch, Alice! Damnit can't you be a little—" I heard a familiar voice say before he looked at me. It was Edward, and apparently he had just woken up. He was wearing loose sweatpants and no shirt. I couldn't take my eyes off of his chiseled chest.

"Bella? Wha—what are you doing here?" Edward asked with a surprised look on his face, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Um, about to go shopping with Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked back, just as surprised.

"Well, I live here, Bella," he said with a "duh" look on his face.

"Wait. Are you and Alice related?" I asked, still trying to piece things together.

"Related?" he laughed. "We are twins, babe. We just don't go to the same school."

I blushed. He called me babe! _Get yourself together, Bella. He probably calls every girl babe._

"Oh um, I didn't know that," I replied back, biting my lip and looking down.

"Baby," he said, lifting my chin up to look him in the eye. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me that I can't wait for you to find out."

My heart literally melted. Did he not remember that conversation we had just last night with Rose and Emmett? Did we not decide that this was a bad idea and that it needed to end before someone got hurt? I was so confused.

"Ready to go, Bel—" Alice stopped as soon as she saw Edward and I, his hand still touching my chin. He quickly pulled his hand back down and turned to go to what I assumed was his room.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Alice," I said as I pulled on her arm, making our way down the stairs. I turned my head over my shoulder one last time to get a last glimpse of Edward, and he looked back with a wink and that damn crooked smile. I'm pretty sure Alice saw our little exchange. This was going to be a long shopping trip.

**How do you think Alice will respond? Review and let me know what you think! Also, each chapter of this story is named after a song. This one is "The Little Things" by Colbie Caillat. Check it out, if you'd like!**

**(dot)com/watch?v=7acV7a57gqE**


End file.
